revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Dissolution
Dissolution is the 6th episode of Season 3 and is the 50th episode overall. Summary AMIDST A SEA OF COMPLICATIONS, EMILY SHOWS A NEW SENSE OF RESOLVE – Roadblocks seem to be mounting for Emily as Daniel’s attention is focused elsewhere, Grayson Manor may cease to exist, and two of the most important people in Emily’s life start turning on her – leading her to do something very uncharacteristic. Recap Victoria calls the entire family together for breakfast where she’s disappointed to hear that Emily and Daniel’s wedding plans are back on track. Their honeymoon will consist of a weekend cruise to Nantucket for immediate family. That’s not the only news of the morning. Conrad is seen chatting with a woman named Morgan Holt. She’s a real estate specialist. Conrad announces that Grayson Manor has been sold. The entire family must be out by the end of the month. This puts a serious crimp on Emily’s revengenda. Fear not. As always, Emily Thorne has a plan. Victoria wants to put her art gallery in Patrick’s name so Conrad can’t get his hands on it. She also tells her son that she knows he tried to kill her husband. She promises to protect him. In other news, Emily is upset to learn that Nolan is now in a relationship with Patrick. She wants him to end it pronto. That’s going to be difficult since Nolan has fallen hard for the guy. Nolan tries to break up with Patrick, but can’t bring himself to do it. As for Victoria, she calls upon Aiden to look into the Grayson Manor sale as well as continue her mission to send Emily Thorne far, far away from the Hamptons. Emily calls upon Aiden to help with her house’s foundation issues. To be clear, she has him help cause the issues by taking a sledgehammer to her place. They take a break from the destruction to rip off each other’s clothes. Not so far away, Nolan swings by the Stowaway to have a chat with Jack, who knows Patrick is the one who cut Conrad’s brake line. He fears he’ll come after Charlotte since she’s the one who took the blame. Nolan realizes that Emily is the one who told Jack about Patrick. He decides to come clean about how he’s always known that their mutual friend is, in reality, Amanda Clarke. After Morgan sees all the repair work being done on Emily’s house, she lets Conrad know that trying to sell a house with a shoreline erosion problem makes her libel for fraud. According to documents that have been secretly doctored by Emily, Grayson Manor is slipping into the sea. No one will buy the property now. Conrad thinks Victoria is behind this. In truth, the queen has simply been making arrangements to leave the manor, not to mention her husband. That throws another monkey wrench into Emily’s plan. So she comes up with a new one which has Aiden showing the queen a room filled with gold bars. He says it’s the missing Grayson fortune. Jack forgives Nolan for the secret he’s kept all this time. He vows that they are friends. As a friend, he says that Patrick has to go. Nolan doesn’t have the strength. Jack will take care of that for him. He lets Conrad know that Patrick is the real culprit is in the mysterious case of the cut brake line. The two men call a cease fire regarding their own issues. Nolan lets Emily know that Jack went rogue without her knowledge. He says her need to keep everyone isolated no longer works for him. He agreed to be part of Emily’s revenge plans, but all he ever really wanted was a friendship. Charlotte’s remodel of the Stowaway is complete. She ropes Daniel into helping her pick up a celebratory cake for Jack. Standing behind the bakery counter is Sara, the woman who was seriously injured in Daniel’s drunk driving accident. She lets him know that his parents manipulated the settlement to leave her to pay for her recovery on her own. This is all news to Daniel. He looks into the settlement papers and, sure enough, Conrad and Victoria worked it to their advantage. Charlotte orchestrated things so Daniel would reconnect with this woman from his past. She also works it so Sara gets fired from her job. As much as Sara hates Daniel, her heart still skips a beat when she sees him. Now she’ll be seeing him even more. Charlotte got her a job at the Stowaway. Daniel tries to apologize to Sara after her shift ends. He truly didn’t know how badly she was cheated. He wants to earn her forgiveness even though he knows he has a long way to go. Charlotte watches their emotional exchange from afar. Victoria confronts her husband about the gold she saw at the secret warehouse. Conrad has no idea what she’s talking about. He’s much more interested in chatting about how her long lost son recently tried to kill him. Victoria realizes that Patrick is now in danger. As hard as it is for her, she sends him away. She vows to bring him back when the time is right. But for now, Victoria needs him to obey his mother. Jack is comforting Nolan about his heartbreak over Patrick when an unexpected visitor stops by. Emily lets them know that they are two of the most important people in her life. She doesn’t want anything left unsaid. Emily tells them that after she unleashes her plan, she’ll need to disappear forever. Neither of them will ever see her again. For on August 8th, the day of her wedding, she plans to frame Victoria Grayson for the murder of Emily Thorne. Cast Main Cast * Madeleine Stowe as Victoria Grayson * Emily VanCamp as Emily Thorne * Gabriel Mann as Nolan Ross * Henry Czerny as Conrad Grayson * Nick Wechsler as Jack Porter * Joshua Bowman as Daniel Grayson * Barry Sloane as Aiden Mathis * Christa B. Allen as Charlotte Clarke Guest Cast * Justin Hartley as Patrick Osbourne * Annabelle Stephenson as Sara Munello * Gloria Votsis as Morgan Holt Quotes :Jack Porter: You are forcing people to stumble around in the dark, Emily -- that's how people get hurt ---- :Daniel Grayson: Watch out for sharks, okay? ---- :Nolan Ross: Wait, wait -- I'm sorry... Are you telling me how to feel? :Emily Thorne: I'm telling you to be rational. ---- :Jack Porter: Why do we do it? :Nolan Ross: Because we see the broken and betrayed little girl inside. ---- :Victoria Grayson: Conrad You'll have to pour another one for your property prostitute. ---- :Sara Munello: Yeah, after all the hell that Danny's put me through, my heart still skipped a beat when I saw him yesterday. ---- :Victoria Grayson: Conrad I'll be out by week's end. ---- :Emily Thorne: Graysons have taken everything from me; I'm not going to let them take my future with you. :Aiden Mathis: So, what do you suggest? :Emily Thorne: Trap her with the one thing she can't resist. ---- :Nolan Ross: Emily Do you realize how out of touch you sound? Besides, Aiden, Jack and I are the only moons circling Planet Emily. I know you've tried to keep us in separate orbits, but we were bound to collide, and you know what? I'm glad we did, because there are no more lies between us about you or anything else! ---- :Nolan Ross: Emily All you did was tell me to be rational. You can't tell me to turn off my emotions. I'm not a robot; I'm a human being. :Victoria Grayson: Conrad Would you have me beg for his life? ---- :Emily Thorne: Nolan and Jack I want to tell you everything, including my plan for August 8th, the day Victoria Grayson goes down for the murder of Emily Thorne. Soundtrack Gallery Videos Revenge 3x06 Promo "Dissolution" (HD)|Promo Revenge 3x06 Sneak Peek 1 "Dissolution"|Sneak Peek Pictures Daniel sad.jpg| Daniel happy to see someone.jpg| Daniel sees Emily.jpg| Char sees Daniel sad for Emily.jpg| Daniel and Charlotte.jpg| Char and Daniel talk.jpg| Daniel happy at stowaway .jpg| Jack pissed.jpg| Jack and Nolan talk.jpg| Jack cutting lime.jpg| Nolan and Jack talk.jpg| Trivia *After being mentioned several times in Season 1, Daniel's former fling, Sara Munello, finally makes an appearance. She is definitely going to stir things up between Emily and Daniel. *Jack learns that Nolan knows everything about Emily Thorne. * Emily reveals to Jack and Nolan her plan for August 8th; the day Victoria Grayson goes down for the murder of 'Emily Thorne'. ** Emily decides she will leave the Hampton's permanently, not ever coming back and will just dissapear with her identity into the dark shadows along with her true love, Aiden. *After Emily presumably complete's her path of Revenge, her and Aiden plan to moving to the Maldives island together. * Emily confesses Nolan and Jack are two of the only people she cares about. Aiden and Charlotte can also be included. * Patrick's arc comes to an end as he is forced to leave town. Conrad was told the truth by Jack (by tampering with the brakes) and Victoria booked him to leave town immediately. This also means his relationship with Nolan has also come to an end, a sacrifice Nolan was able to take, however Nolan warned Jack not to harm Patrick in any way. *Charlotte Clarke gets Sarah fired to work in the Stowaway to be close to Daniel, to break them up. * When Conrad told Victoria he knew that Patrick tried to kill him he said that it is the "same investigator that helped cover it up". This means Conrad is framing Aiden, which could mean Jack intervening could hurt Aiden being on the inside and thus Emily's plans. However, Aiden could tell Victoria it wasn't him, and Victoria will find out it was Jack, which could put Jack in trouble. *This episode marks the 50th appearance of: Emily VanCamp, Madeleine Stowe, Henry Czerny, Nick Wechsler, Joshua Bowman and Gabriel Mann. References Category:Images Category:Images of Characters Category:Images from Episodes